What Should Have Been
by TeamEdwardfan94
Summary: Kattrina is just finding her way but what happens when she finds that her first love is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**What Should have Been**

**Chapter 1**

This is all her fault. It has always been her fault. She ruins everything. Every time I leave, she follows, pissing on it and making it worse.

My name is Kattrina Isabella Maria Petrova, I am 605 years old and I am a vampire. I was born in Bulgaria in 1406 on September 13th. I also have a sister, Katerina, who is 3 years younger than me.

Ever since we were younger, she was always jealous of me, everything to her was a competition. Who had the prettiest hair? Who had the nicest dress? One time, while I was sleeping, she chopped a whole layer of my hair off just because Mama bought me a new dress. She told Mama is was an accident, that I caused. I look just like our mother, blonde hair and grey eyes. While Katarina on the other hand looked like our father, brown hair and brown eyes.

When I was 22, I went for a walk in the woods, it was night time so it was good time to think. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of the woods at dawn, When I got home I had the urge to eat and my gums hurt really bad. I went to my room and saw Katerina sleeping and she smelled delicious. Katerina was my first kill…well actually my first turn. After that we ran away together. She was already supposed to be banished away because she had a bad so I guess you could say I helped the family get rid of her.

Now, she is the biggest pain in my ass ever! I hate her! But she is my sister.

In 1864, we moved to this place called Mystic Falls, Virginia. Our good friend Pearl introduced us to the Slavatores. Mr. Slavatore had two sons, Stefan and all my years of being alive, that day was the day I fell in love. Damon Slavatore was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and I had seen them all. His Chocolate brown hair shone in the light and my gosh, his eyes, those ice blue eyes, saw right into my soul. When I met Damon, at first I thought I would just compel him to fall for me because I knew Katerina would try to steal him, but I didn't, I couldn't, at least, not to Damon Slavatore. I let things fall into place, and they did, Damon and I were in love, until Katerina found interest in both brothers and saw that they both had interest in me. But I loved Damon, not Stefan. Katerina compelled both of them and fed on them and they on her. Katerina had started something bad and I didn't want to be there to see how it ended. The town found out vampire walked amongst them and decided it was time to end. Pearl and Katerina were captured so I knew I was going to be next. So I got Pearl's daughter Anna and we both ran and never looked back. I hadn't heard from Katerina since…but I knew she was dead.

After a few years Anna went on her own, but we kept in touch and now she is my best friend. I decided to find another quiet place to settle. I found a small town in Washington State called Forks. I changed my name and looks just for the occasion. I decided to go with Katerina's look, brown hair and brown eyes. I decided to stay with the town's police chief and compelled him to tell everyone that his daughter was going to stay with him for a while. I also changed my name; I used my 2 middle names and Charlie's last name, Isabella Marie Swan. I also changed my attitude and wardrobe to match the atmosphere of the town. Charlie enrolled me at the local high school, which only had about 300 students, which I guess, was ok. My first day was exhausting, I really hated looking like Katerina, I wanted to show them who Kattrina Petrova really was! I did meet a few interesting people though and at lunch things got even weirder. These five kids, pale skin, gold eyes and dressed better than anybody. They didn't look human but no human eye could see that. 4 of them were mated but there was one male that walked alone. He had bronze hair, tall, lean build and gold eyes. Every time I looked at him he looked like he wanted to kill me ( I WANTED HIM TO TRY!).

Fast forward this story, we started going out, I almost died (twice), and then after my so called "18th birthday", he left me in the woods, ALONE! After that I was so done with is Podunk town but I didn't know where I wanted to go. I decided to go back to the place where it all started, Mystic Falls.

So here I am back in Mystic Falls and I don't really know why but I have a feeling, like something drew me here. When I came back, I rinsed that brown color out of my hair and took my contacts out, I let my long blonde hair hang in curls and let my grey eyes shine. As I was driving through town in my brand new, well, stolen, black Porsche, I spotted a place called Mystic Grill. I parked and decided to check it out. I also ditched the wardrobe and got my badass vamp look back in my v-neck red shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, thigh high black boots and nothing says 'I'm back' more than a black leather jacket. When I walked in I went straight to the bar, "I'll have a martini, extra dry." The bartender looked me up and down and chuckled, "I'm going to need to see some I.D." I looked down and laughed myself, I looked back up and looked straight in his eyes, "I'm older than everyone in this bar, you don't need to see any I.D., do you?" "No…" "No what?" "No ma'am." "Good, now if I don't get a drink in about 30 seconds I'll drink you instead, got it?" "Yes ma'am." I stopped and asked again, "So that Martini please? Thanks." He got it for me just in time and I took a nice long sip. I turned around to scan the bar. While I was looking, I saw a face that I thought I'd never see again. I slammed my drink on the bar and went right over my fangs barred, before a hand was around my neck.

**Wow that was an interesting background story. But who cares about what I think, what do you think? Leave reviews and I also take suggestions.**

**Xoxo Kiera**


	2. Chapter 2: So we meet again?

**Chapter 2: So we meet again?**

_**Last time on **__**What Should Have Been: **__I stopped and asked again, "So that Martini please? Thanks." He got it for me just in time and I took a nice long sip. I turned around to scan the bar. While I was looking, I saw a face that I thought I'd never see again. I slammed my drink on the bar and went right over my fangs barred, before a hand was around my neck._

"You know we don't like unwelcomed guesses in this town, it brings to much attention to us, so I suggest you leave or I will pull your heart out from behind." His breath was hot as he whispered in my ear. I chuckled, "I'd like to see u try."Right when I turned around to break whoever's hand it was, I thought I would pass out when, I saw their face, "Damon?" His eyes changed instantly when he saw who I was, "K-Kattrina?...You're alive. I thought you died with all the other vampires." "No, Anna and I got away before they could catch us." His hand gently caressed my face as we looked into each other's eyes, "I was counting the years until you were dead, I thought I had lost you forever." Damon, "You never lost me, but I'm glad you found me. I love you so much Kattrina." He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. Oh how I missed his kisses. His kisses made me think back to 1864.

_**Flashback**_

"_You can't catch me." I laughed as he chased me through the woods. He had made me a beautiful dinner in a meadow and now laughing with him trying to catch up with me made me love him even more. _

"_Ms. Kattrina, please wait for me, you are so fast for a woman in a dress." _

"_Maybe if you kept up and you wouldn't have to chase me."_

_Damon, "I would chase until the end of time if it meant being with Ms. Kattrina." _

_I stopped and turned to look at him, "You would do that just for me?"_

_He walked up to me slowly, caressed my face and looked into my eyes, "For you and only you Kattrina. I would chase you if it meant being with you forever. I love you." Damon says as he kisses me passionately._

_**End Flashback**_

I let myself sink into his embrace and all too soon someone was clearing their throat. I opened my eyes and also saw someone else who had had feelings for me 145 years ago, "Stefan…you two?" Stefan chuckled, "Yes, all thanks to your truly." I laughed and looked him up and down, "Wow…the last 145 years have done you good." He laughed also, "Thanks you too. You look like you haven't aged a day." I gave him a full spin and laughed, "Good because I haven't." he pulled me into a hug and unexpectingly kissed me but it's not like Damon's, his was much softer and more seductive. When we pulled back we looked in each other's eyes.

In the back of mind I always had feelings for Stefan. I mean I did sleep with him and I fed on him but I also did the same thing Damon.

Someone cleared their throat and it had been the person I was going for in the first place, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Jealousy herself. I could of sworn they killed you 145 years ago but I guess they left me to do the job Katerina!" Stefan topped me, "No Kattrina this is your greatest descendent, Elena." I looked her up and down, "She looks just like her." Damon, " Yeah everyone gets her mixed up with Katherine but she is nothing like her. I giggled, "I am so very sorry Elena, you look just like my sister." "She's Katherine's sister?" I turned around to see a girl who had features just like Emily, must be a Bennett witch. I walked over to her and grabbed my head, groaning, Stefan, "Bonnie stop she is not like Katherine she won't hurt anybody." She finally stopped, "Thanks…I'm Katherine's older sister, Kattrina Isabella Marie Petrova…I'm guessing you're a Bennett witch?" "Yes I'm sorry, I'm Bonnie. How did you know I was a Bennett?" "Wow she is way too nice to be Katherine's sister!" Blondie exclaimed, she smelled of vampire, must be new. I turned back to Stefan and Damon, "So…I'm guessing neither one of you mentioned me?" They both looked guilty. Elena, "So…why do you hate Katherine if she's your sister?" "Well why don't we go to the Slavatore Boarding house and I will explain everything there." Damon decided he was riding with me.

"She did what?" Elena exclaimed. Bonnie, "So Damon and Stefan were interested in you and not her?" "Yep Damon was head over heels and Stefan couldn't get the courage enough to tell me." Elena turned to Stefan, "Why didn't you tell me there was a whole other person involved in this and that you loved her?" Stefan, "I thought she was dead, I didn't think it mattered." Caroline, "But you also thought Katherine was dead, but you told us about her." Damon, "Because Katherine is a problem not Kattrina she is the total opposite. She's good, sweet, funny, loving, caring and has a beautiful selfless heart." I was in tears; I can't believe he said that, "It amazes me that you still have these thoughts about me after all these years." Damon, "Of course I do, you are beautiful inside and out. Nothing like your bitch of a sister." Stefan, "Yeah, Kattrina is the complete opposite but she is very protective when it comes to the ones she loves." Damon, "So you know Katherine is alive right?" I was in complete shock, "What?" Stefan, "Yes she has been around." "Has she hurt any of you?" Damon spoke for everyone when he said, "Hell yeah." "When…" I crumbled and looked down and there was a stake in stomach. "And the pain just keeps coming and coming."

**Who hurt Kattrina? What do you think will happen next? **

**A.N.: I'm soaking in your love right now guys keep it coming and I'll post another chapter tonight.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A.N.: This is just an author's note but I am working on chapter 3 right now as we speak. I just wanted to thank all of you guys and your loves and adds and alerts are my inspiration, so keep it coming! I just wanted to let you know that I have pictures and clips on my profile of the story and others so please check that out!**

**Thanks again!**

**Xoxo Kiera**


	4. Chapter 3:Time to play, find a bitch!

**Chapter 3:Time to play, find a bitch!**

_**Previously on **__**What Should have been:**_ _"Has she hurt any of you?" Damon spoke for everyone when he said, "Hell yeah." "When…" I crumbled and looked down and there was a stake in stomach. "And the pain just keeps coming and coming." _

"What the hell?" I pulled it out quickly and looked up but whoever did it was gone.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Elena, "Well, she showed up to introduce herself to me." Stefan, "Yeah, and when she tried to seduce me. I injected her with vervain and through her in our cell in the basement. I chained her to a chair and questioned her intentions on being here, she kept telling me that she missed me and loved me. She also threatened my life and Elena's, and I made my own threats myself. She snapped out of the chains and pushed me against the wall. Then, we heard Elena come in upstairs, she stabbed me with a wooden stake and went upstairs." I turned to Elena, "Then what happened?"

Elena, "I called for Stefan, turned around and there she was. When they said that she looked like me, they weren't joking. She tried to hurt me but Damon walked in and she ran away." Damon, "Yeah ever since then our first encounter she has been a pain in my ass!" I turned to Damon confused, "Wait, Damon, what was your first encounter with Katherine?"

Damon got that confident look off his face and looked down, "Well…I was waiting for Elena on her porch and she walked up. I said a few words kissed her on the cheek and kissed her on the lips." "You kissed Elena?"

"Ewww No I would never!" I looked back at Damon and my eyes must have gotten red because everyone looked scared.

"You…Kissed….Katerina." You know you hear me say Katerina all the time because I only call her by her real name when I'm angry with her. Damon got up, scared and backed away, "I didn't mean to kiss her! I thought she was Elena." I got the stake that was in my stomach and ran over to him. I tried to him and he tried to stop me. He knows I am over 400 years older than he which makes me stronger and faster. Then I stopped, my body started to burn and I dropped. Somebody shot me with vervain and I didn't know who and I think it was the person that stabbed me earlier.

"Hello sister."

Damon, "Katherine…where did you come from?"

Katherine, "Well I was in the neighborhood and I heard my sister was in town, though I would make an appereance." Stefan then tried to attck her but she had a wooden stake and stabbed him. "Stefan, how I've missed you." She let him drop to the ground.

Damon, "Katherine I swear if you weren't Kattrina's sister, I would kill you right now." I got up as fast as I could and tackled Katerina, "You crazy bitch! If vervain couldn't keep you down, what in the hell made you think it could phase me." I took the stake and stabbed her. As she lay on the ground, I closed my eyes and chanted. Katherine started to scream. Damon went toward her, "Don't touch her!" Then she started coughing, gasping, for air and eventually passed out. I turned around and everyone gasped, "Kattrina, your eyes? Why are they purple?" Damon asked. I quickly changed them back to normal and smiled.

"What the hell did you do?" "She's not dead but she will be out for a while. The only way to get to her full strength back is by drinking human blood, don't give her any!" Stefan, "Kattrina are a witch?"

I sighed, "Please everyone sit down. A few years ago I was looking through some of my old things and found a note that mother had left for me. It said she had been keeping something from me, she was a witch. She said when I was born, my eyes were violet which meant I had the witch gene unlike Katerina. She saw me try to use my powers on my own and she also tried to teach me a few things. She said the only reason she stopped teaching me was because she didn't want Katerina to feel left out and unwanted. 2 decades ago I started practicing again and found that my bloodline is very powerful." I lifted my hand, "I even made a ring that gives me the same powers as an original." Everyone was silent until Bonnie spoke, "So Emily…" "Knew about me but never told me but I always felt a special connection with her." I looked down at Katerina's unmoving body, "Stefan, Damon can you move her downstairs to that room in the basement. I deal with her when she wakes up." They moved her and came back upstairs.

Bonnie, "It's getting late, I should be getting home." Caroline, "Yeah, me too." I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him good-bye and they all left.

"So…are you going to invite me to stay or do I have to beg and I really don't want to."

Damon, "No you can leave." He said nonchalantly and walked upstairs.

My smile turned into a frown, "What?" I quickly went over to him and pinned up against the wall, "Are you being serious?"

Damon, "I'm very serious?"

"But Damon…you know…we can do this the easy way or we can do it my way."

Damon, "And that by that you mean?"

I started to touch him seductively, "Do you remember in 1864 when I used to sneak into your room and we would kiss and touch…and you told me that the only thing that could make you give me what I wanted was is I spoke my native language."

Damon's breathing got shallow, "K-Kattrina, please don't …"

I whispered to him, "You see Damon over the past hundred years I have learned different languages but also have learned to speak in a perfect American accent but I can turn it off…" and I did, "and have that sweet foreign exchange student accent."

Damon, "Kattrina don't…"

Kattrina, "Какво не ви харесва, когато аз говоря на родния си език.Аз знам какво прави за вас.Акоможете да ми остане и ще спре.Но ако не, то ще получите един куп носеше Деймън."

Damon, "Ok, ok, you can stay just stop."

I kissed him giggled and walked away, "Thank you Damon." I even heard Stefan giggled.

**That was cute right and interesting. Leave review and keep sending love. **

***Kattrina said:** **What you don't like when I speak in my native language. I know what it does to you. If you let me stay I will stop. But if you don't it will get a whole lot wore Damon.**

**Xoxo Kiera**


	5. Chapter 4: Introduction

**Chapter 4: Introduction **

_**Previously on **__**What should have been:**__ Damon, "Kattrina don't…" _

_Kattrina, "__Какво__не ви харесва__,__когато__аз говоря__на родния си език__.Аз__знам__какво__прави__за вас__.Ако__можете__да__ми__остане__и__ще спре__.Но__ако не__,__то__ще__получите__един куп__носеше__Деймън__."_

_Damon, "Ok, ok, you can stay just stop."_

_I kissed him giggled and walked away, "Thank you Damon." I even heard Stefan giggled._

I was sitting in my room and heard Damon go by, "So explain to me why you tried to help my sister?" He stopped, came in and sat right in front of me. He looked down and back at me, "Why didn't you tell me that are a witch?" I felt guilty but I didn't even know myself until a few years ago. I got off the bed and stuck out my hand for Damon to take, "Come with me. I want to show you something." He got up and grabbed my hand.

We ended up in the woods about, about 60 miles outside of Mystic Falls. We walked a little further and up ahead was a small cottage. I looked up at Damon and he looked at me confused, "Where are we?" I smiled, "You'll see."I let go of Damon's hand and quickly went to hug her, "Hi! I've missed you so much! How long has it been?" She shrugged I haven't seen you since the mid 1500s." Once again Damon looked confused.

Rayna looked him up and down, "And who is this?" I giggled and looked at Damon, "Oh, this is Damon Salvatore." He smiled and shook Rayna's hand, "Nice to meet you." He looked at me still confused.

"Who is she?" I laughed and so did she, I put my arm around Rayna and smiled at Damon.

"I'd like you to meet Rayna Nevena Sirakov-Petrova. This is my niece and Katerina's daughter."

Damon looked like he wasn't breathing, "She's a…" "A vampire, yes…and also a witch…like me."

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! IVE BEEN BUSY WRITING MORE TO KEEP UP WITH YOU GUYS. INTIALLY I OLY HAD 3 CHAPTERS SO I HAD TO WRITE MORE AND NOW IM UP TO 9 CHAPTERS….SO THE UPDATES ARE COMING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND I WILL PUT ANOTHER UP RIGHT AWAY!**

**XOXO**

**KIERA**


	6. Chapter 5: I need an explanation

**Chapter 5: I need an explanation…**

_**Previously on **__**What should have been:**____"This is Rayna. Katerina's daughter. She's a vampire….and also a witch like me."_

Damon, "But how?"

"When Katerina left me for a while, way before we came to Mystic Falls, I went in search for her daughter. She was 20 when I first met her, she had grown beautifully too. She didn't have the same traits as Katerina or her father. The only this she did have was curly hair but it was fire red and she had ice blue eyes…she looked like our mother. That could only mean one thing, she had the witch gene. When I finally met her, she was confused by our resemblance. She knew she was given away as a baby and I told her I was her biological aunt. At the time, I didn't know about being a witch or that our bloodline was powerful but I had to tell her about her mother and I, about what we were. She was surprised at first but then she asked about Katerina, I told her she had left me to find some excitement. I stayed with Rayna for a while, told her all about our strengths and weaknesses and then she asked could I turn her but I couldn't. So she took matters into her own hands, she keep me down with vervain, cut me, drank my blood and stabbed herself. She didn't understand why I didn't want her to become like us. She had a family and kids, she was the key to keeping the Petrova line going. I didn't see her again, until now."

Damon walked over to Rayna, "I can't believe you Katherine's daughter." She laughed, "Yeah, Lelya Kattrina, where did you find him…I want one."

I giggled and Damon chuckled, I grabbed him and pulled him toward me, "Sorry Rayna he is mine." My smile quickly turned into concern, "Rayna, I brought you a little something." I went outside and came back with a big thing in a black sheet. I put it down on the floor and looked up at Rayna, "What is it?"

I sighed and took off the sheet and she looked at it confused, "I brought you your mom."

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL UPDATE ASAP! I ALSO LOVE INPUT!**

**XOXO **

**KIERA**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Mommy

**Chapter 6: Meeting Mommy**

_**Previously on **__**What Should Have Been:**__ I put it down on the floor and looked up at Rayna, "What is it?" _

_I sighed and took off the sheet and she looked at it confused, "I brought you your mom."_

She looked down at Katerina shocked and bent down to get a closer look. She smiled and moved her hair from her face, and then she frowned and looked up at me, "What's wrong with her? Is she dead?"

I smiled smugly, "No, I cast a spell on her and it just made her unconscious The only way to get her full strength back is by drinking a Petrova witch's blood."

She looked up at me and I saw her face change, I gasped and tackled her. "Rayna Nevena you cannot wake her!"

"But…" She tried to explain.

"I know she is your mother, I would do the same thing for my mother too, but she is dangerous. Plus, she doesn't know you, she will probably try to kill you if you wake her." Rayna looked so sad, so I had no choice but to wake her.

"Wake up!" I took the vervain and held it to her face and she screamed. She woke up and looked confused,dazed, "W-Where am I? And what did you do to me? You didn't have to do this. The next time I see that little Bennett witch…"

I laughed and slowly circled her, "You think the newly found Bennett witch did that?...Thats cute, but no."

I had Katerina chained to a chair in a special cellar by Rayna's house which included a its very own vervain garden. I had Rayna stand outside until I called her in and I had Damon in the room with me.

I slowly circled her, "So Katerina, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Why am I here? Why do I feel like this?" She asked trying to get out of the chair.

"I cast a spell on you that drained your strength slowly, painfully and then you passed out. The only way to get your full strength back…" I let my face change and then bit into my wrist and showed it to her, "is by drinking my blood." She looked at it hungrily and knew the affect my blood had on her. I didn't tell Katerina human blood could heal her because she could of easily gotten that.(Why not tease her with something she can't get? ) "What are you doing here in Mystic Falls Katerina?"

She looked up at me slowly and hesitated with her answer, "Look either you answer me or…I use my PRETTY little powers on your PRETTY little insides until they burst. And then once they heal, I just do it again, and again, and again…"

"…I came here for Stefan…."

"OH SPARE ME THE BULLSHIT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I started bursting all the blood vessels in her body over and over and she screamed, "Tell me why you're here and I'll stop…"

"THE MOONSTONE! I'M HERE FOR THE MOONSTONE!" Once I stopped she started to breathe again.

I stared at her for a moment, "You're going to try and break the curse." She nodded. "Well since you told me something I wanted to know, I'll tell you something you didn't know. Rayna." I called her and Katerina looked confused. Rayna walked in shyly…

"Katerina…meet your daughter."

"Hi Mama"

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN OR EVEN WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN….IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE ME JUST FOR YOU GUYS! SO ONCE AGAIN…PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP ASAP! **

**XOXO**

**KIERA**


	8. Chapter 7: My Sister Has a Heart

**Chapter 7: My Sister Actually has a Heart**

_**Previously****on****What****Should****Have****Been:**I stared at her for a moment, "You're going to try and break the curse." She nodded. "Well since you told me something I wanted to know, I'll tell you something you didn't know. Rayna." I called her and Katerina looked confused. Rayna walked in shyly…_

"_Katerina…meet your daughter."_

"_Hi Mama"_

"What?" Katerina looked like she might cry, "Let me go…"

"No…"

"Kattrina нека ме пусне! I want to hug my daughter!"

I let her go and quickly ran over to Rayna and started to cry. She held her face and tears ran down Rayna's face, "Dŭshterya mi, what is your name?"

"Rayna Nevena Sirakov-Petrova, mama." Katerina looked lovingly at her daughter and took in her features, she touched her curly red hair.

"sa se uvelichili krasivo." Rayna started to cry again, "Az sŭm kŭsmetliya da ima naĭ - nakraya te sreshtnakh maĭka." Then they hugged tightly .

Damon and I looked at them in awe. Katerina turned to me eyes red and still sniffing, "I can't thank you enough sister."

She walked to me and hugged me, "Thank you so much." I hugged her back, "Your welcome."

She looked at me sweetly and then her face changed I didn't have enough time to react before she bit into me hard.

By the time I woke up Katerina was gone and so was Rayna. I woke up with a gasp and felt someone hold me and I panicked, "Its ok. Your ok. Your fine." I looked up and it was Damon. I looked around and we were back at the boarding house, and it was morning. We were in my bed, I was in my bra and underwear (if I wasn't confused and mad I would be loving this right now). I got up and walked around.

I started running my hands through my hair angrily, "Dammit it!" I yelled as I punched the wall, "What the hell happened? I should of woken up not even 10 minutes later after she drained me." I said as I paced back and forth.

"How long have I been out?" I looked at Damon, "Well its…2:30 now so about…14 hours. I thought you were dead for a minute. I even tried feeling you blood a few times."

I finally realized why I was out so long, "Rayna cast a spell on me to keep me knocked out. Get dressed we need to go check Rayna's house."

**A.N.****-****TRANSLATIONS**

***** Kattrina нека ме пусне- KATTRINA LET ME GO

* Dŭshterya mi- MY DAUGHTER

* sa se uvelichili krasivo- YOU HAVE GROWN BEUTIFULLY

* Az sŭm kŭsmetliya da ima naĭ - nakraya te sreshtnakh maĭka- I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE FINALLY MET YOU.

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW!****PLEASE!****I****HOPE****YOU****LIKE****IT!**

**XOXO**

**KIERA**


	9. Chapter 8: Like mother, like daughter!

**Chapter 8: Like Mother, Like Daughter!**

_**Previously on: **__**What Should Have Been:**__"How long have I been out?" I looked at Damon, "Well its…2:30 now so about…14 hours. I thought you were dead for a minute. I even tried feeling you blood a few times." _

_I finally realized why I was out so long, "Rayna cast a spell on me to keep me knocked out. Get dressed we need to go check Rayna's house."_

When we reached Rayna's house it was empty, there was no trace of her or Katerina.

"I can't believe Rayna did this to me, after all I have done for her!"

As I was ranting, my phone started ringing and showed an unknown number. "Hello."

"Hello Sister."

I was shocked and pissed, "Katerina, I'm going say once, so listen carefully. The next time I see you, will be the last time anyone ever does. By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me to kill you."

"But sister you haven't even heard MY brilliant plan yet. You see I hadn't met Rayna long after you. We had planned this years ago and this was the perfect time to execute it, and it worked perfectly. See Kattrina, my daughter is not so much different than her mama. Step 2 of my plan is finally breaking this stupid curse and getting Klaus off my ass, which means I need to get Stefan away from Elena, and Elena to Klaus."

"If you come near either one of them, or anyone they know and love, I will kill you."

She laughed, "You won't get anywhere me while I have my own witch. And if you try to get in the middle of my plan, I will take out each and every one of the people Elena loves, one by one."

"Wait. What witch?"

She chuckled, "Well if you must know it's our good friend Lucy of course and she's much more powerful than your inexperienced, newfound Bennett Witch."

In my mind I knew that Rayna hadn't told Katerina about herself, so she was playing both sides of the field. "You know Katerina, you're in for a rude awaken when I find."

I hung up after that and filled Damon in on the conversation before heading back to the house.

"So she doesn't know about Rayna being a hybrid?", Damon asked me as we sat in the living room.

"No, which means Rayna is playing both sides of this; I don't think she will tell Katerina."

Elena and Stefan walked in, Elena, "So did you ever move Katherine to the tomb?"

I was shocked and turned to look at her, "What tomb?"

The all looked at me confused, Stefan, "The tomb under Fell's Church that kept all the vampires safe from the town destroying them."

Damon, "The tomb that Katherine was never in."

What were they talking about?

**SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. BUT THERE IT IS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP.**

**XOXO KIERA**


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

_**Previously on: **__**What should Have Been:**__Elena and Stefan walked in, Elena, "So did you ever move Katherine to the tomb?"_

_I was shocked and turned to look at her, "What tomb?"_

_The all looked at me confused, Stefan, "The tomb under Fell's Church that kept all the vampires safe from the town destroying them."_

_Damon, "The tomb that Katherine was never in."_

_What were they talking about?_

Stefan, "When the vampires were put in Fells Church in 1864, Emily put a spell on a tomb hidden under the church. The spell protected all the vampires from been killed in the fire when the church was burned to the ground."

"So, they all have been in the tomb for the past 145 years."

Damon, "Well…they were."

I looked at him, "What do you mean 'were'?"

Damon, "Well I had Bonnie's grandmother and Bonnie to open…"

"Didn't they close it back?"

Damon, "They thought they did but it turns out…all the tomb vampires got out."

"Well…where are they now?"

Stefan, "They were all killed by the council."

I was relieved but I was still curious about one thing, "Damon, what were you looking for in this tomb?"

Damon, Stefan and Elena looked scared and worried, "Well…?"

Damon, "Kattrina, I love you so much," he walked up to me, tried to grab my face and kiss me.

I turned around and pinned him to the floor, "What were you looking for?"

I looked right into his bright blue eyes, "I don't want to compel you Damon, but I will if you wont tell me."

He flipped us, "I don't think you have the strength to."Damon said slowly as he leaned in to kiss me.

The sexual tension between us was unbearable, I was really ready to give in but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So I guess we will have to do this the hard way. I flipped us once again, and looked into his eyes.

"Since you want to be difficult I'm going to make you tell me…who were you looking for in the tomb under Fells church?"

"Katherine Pierce."

"WHAT?"

I got off him quickly, picked him up and slammed him into the wall. I grabbed a broom, broke the handle and stabbed him in the heart. He slowly disintegrated and fell to the floor. He kicked my heart in the ass…AGAIN…it was my turn to the hurting now.

**Until next time**

**Leave reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Is he really dead!

**Chapter 10: Is he really dead?**

_**Previously on: **__**What Should Have Been:**_

"_Katherine Pierce."_

"_WHAT?" _

_I got off him quickly, picked him up and slammed him into the wall. I grabbed a broom, broke the handle and stabbed him in the heart. He slowly disintegrated and fell to the floor. He kicked my heart in the ass…AGAIN…it was my turn to the hurting now._

Damon was on the ground lifeless. I walked over, grabbed a glass of whiskey and sat down like nothing happened. Elena and Stefan both looked shocked. Stefan even looked a little piss, like he might attack me at any minute.

"KATTRINA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Stefan yelled.

"Oh please! Calm down! He isn't dead!"

Stefan, "What do you mean? You stacked him! In the heart!"

I sighed, annoyingly, downed my drink and got up. I bent down on my wrist and grabbed Damon by his hair to put his head on my knee.

Elena and Stefan looked at me like I was completely insane.

Stefan, "What are you doing?"

"Look do you want him alive or not because I can leave him like this…"

Stefan nodded, giving me the ok.

I cradled his head, put my wrist to his mouth and let the blood flow, "Come on, drink up."

My blood dripped down his throat and the color slowly returned to his face. He finally grabbed my wrist and squeezed to get more blood out, "There you go…"

He popped his fangs out and bit into me, hard. I winced because it scared me. Then all of sudden he flipped me over and bit into my neck. I moaned because the mix of pleasure and pain was overwhelming. I held him there and moaned even more. He even started to grind on me slowly, painfully, making it harder to resist. At that point he got so carried away that he starting pulling my hair and holding me to the floor.

I threw him off, "Damon that's enough…Don't get greedy."

I got off the floor and my wounds healed quickly. Damon got up and turned to me. His was still changed and he looked like he was being controlled, to bad he was.

"Damon, stop." He came at me predator like. Stefan and Elena looked between us.

Elena, "What's wrong with him? He looks like he's being brained washed."

He started coming toward me slowly. I chanted, saying a spell I knew would snap him out of it but it wasn't working, he kept coming.

"Come on Kattrina, focus." I said to myself, I had to concentrate.

I tried once again but he kept coming. I looked down at my hands, shocked, and up again. Damon was only a few steps in front of me so I moved quickly, "What the hell is going on? My powers aren't working!"

There was only one other time that this has happened, and the last time that happened….i was in Forks, Washington. The cold ones I was around threw my powers off…"Fuck me…"

Stefan saw the concern on my face, "Kattrina, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, "They're looking for me, and they're close."

"Who?"

"My Ex boyfriend and his family."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"They are throwing my powers off."

"I thought they were vampires."

"They are….but they're cold ones."

**Until next time leave me love, loves!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**A.N. SORRY ABOUT THE DAMON SCARE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SEE WHAT YOU THOUGHT! YOUR REACTIONS WERE THE ONES I HOPED FOR! THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 11:Congradulations,you found me!

**Chapter 11: Congradulations you found me!**

_**Previously on: **__**What Should Have Been:**_

_Stefan saw the concern on my face, "Kattrina, what's wrong?"_

_I looked up at him, "They're looking for me, and they're close."_

_"Who?"_

_"My Ex-boyfriend and his family."_

_"What does that have to do with this?"_

_"They are throwing my powers off."_

_"I thought they were vampires."_

_"They are….but they're cold ones."_

"Why do they throw your powers off?"

I looked over and saw Damon and he was still coning, "I'll explain later, just…give Damon some of your blood and some of Elena's blood."

They both looked at me confused, "It's the only other way to fix him without me using my powers."

They both fed him and he was back to normal. Damon looked at me, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't have time to argue with you Damon."

He tackled me and pinned me to the ground, I didn't even try to get up, "I think since you killed me, you deserve the same fate." He took the stake that was in him and stabbed me in the heart. I winced and then…I started to laugh and pushed him off. Everyone looked shocked, "What the…"

"I'm indestructible Damon. Yeah, vervain might hurt, and wood sucks but it won't kill me. Well…not when I have a cover on my body."

Stefan, "A what?"

"I'll explain all of this later right now I need to go…"

Stefan, "I thought you said your powers weren't working."

"It's a Petrova witch thing…look I really have to go I'll see you later."

I turned toward Damon and kissed him passionately, "I love you Damon, remember that. By the way the wood really hurt," I said rubbing where the stake was, "I'll talk to you later." With that I was out the door.

I caught right onto the scent of the Cullens. When I found them I didn't approach them right away, but I did make it known that I was there. I was going to have fun with this.

I heard them talking about me, Alice, "Where is she? I keep seeing a blonde hair girl with gray eyes and she goes by the name Kattrina."

Edward, "That's not helping us Alice. We need to find Bella; I shouldn't of let her go. I love her."

Rosalie, "Maybe she's dead," They all look at her like she was crazy, "What? Maybe Laurent or Victoria Killed her. I mean not Charlie remembered anything about her, he's probably in his mourning period."

I ran quickly past them after that, Jasper, "Who was that?"

I did it again, Edward, "There they are again."

I hit Edward and the bit Rosalie, "OW! What the hell?"

I finally showed myself, "Tell how you really feel Rosalie." I turned to Edward and walked toward him, I kissed him hard like 'Bella' never would. He grabbed my body and held me close.

I fisted his hair, pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I said as I smiled.

He looked at me blankly, "Who are you?" I said nothing as I kept looking in his eyes, "…Bella?"

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12: This is me!

**Chapter 12: This is me!**

_**Previously on: **__**What Should Have Been:**_

_I finally showed myself, "Tell how you really feel Rosalie." I turned to Edward and walked toward him, I kissed him hard like 'Bella' never would. He grabbed my body and held me close._

_I fisted his hair, pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I said as I smiled. _

_He looked at me blankly, "Who are you?" I said nothing as I kept looking in his eyes, "…Bella?"_

"How did you?..."

Rosalie, "Did you just bite me?"

I laughed, "Of course I did." I let my face change and they were all taken back.

Jasper, "Are you a…"

"An original, yes."

Edward, "How could I have missed this?"

I caressed his face, "Because I looked and acted so 'human'."

Edward, "But, you almost died and…you bruise so easily and…"

"Edward, cold-ones weaken originals. It's the venom in your system that reacts with our bloodline causing us to act more human but to also make our blood the most delectable thing you have ever smelled. But I am also half witch, so my powers weren't either."

Rosalie, "Witches actually exist?"

"I turned to look at her, "Please, if you sparkly so-called 'vampires' are existing than any other mythical being can too. My mother was a full blooded witch, the gene got passed down to me but not my sister."

Alice, "Is your sister a vampire too?"

I sighed heavily, "Yes, unfortunately and so is my niece. Speaking of…why don't you come with me, I want to introduce to some friends of mine." I grabbed Edward's hand and told them to follow me.

Rosalie, "Are the vampires too?"

"Yes!"

When we got to the boarding house, Elena, Stefan and Damon were sitting in the living room.

"Elena, Stefan….Damon, I'd like to introduce you to the Cullens. Cullens, The Salvatores and Elena Gilbert."

Damon, "So which one of these boys left you in the woods?"

Edward steps forward and looks guilty, "It was me, but it was a huge mistake, Bella I'm sorry! That's why I've been looking for you! I love you!"

He tries to come up to me and kiss me but Damon steps in front of me, Damon, "Woah! Don't even think about it, shes mine. I knew her way before you and she loves me way more than she claims to love you. Plus, if you love her so much then why did you leave her…in the woods?"

Edward stepped closer to Damon, "I did it to protect her, I thought she was human. I didn't know she was 600 year old vampire-witch hybrid that could take out anything she approaches!"

Damon, "Exactly which means you nothing her! How could you be in love with somebody you don't even know?"

Edward, "From what Im seeing in your mind you haven't talked to, seen or been in contact with her in over 145 years. She has changed, she's stronger, wiser and more powerful than she ever was in 1864. How would you know what she has seen and done in the time you haven't been there? Guess what? I have!"

Damon's face changed and he pinned Edward to the wall, "Obviously you don't know who your dealing with. Ive got you by at least 50 years which means Im stronger and faster! Im an original which also gives me an upper hand cold one!"

Edward smirked, I think you missed one thing about us cold ones!"

"Edward, no, please!"

He bit Damon and Damon let go, "OWWW! WHAT THE HELL?" He looked at his arm where Edward bit him. The venom was burning and eating at his flesh, slowly. I wanted to kill Edward! Damon and Edward both looked at me. Damon looked at Edward and back down at his arm. Edward's smirk slowly went away. Damon looked at me and then his eyes rolled into the back of his heads as he fell to the floor shaking violently.

"Damon!" I tried to calm him down but it just started getting worse. I looked up at Edward and my eyes were red with rage and my fangs barred.

**WOW THAT WAS INSANE, RIGHT? WELL I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I'M GETTING BACK ON TRACK. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	14. Chapter 13: FIX IT!

**Chapter 13: Fix it!**

_**Previously on: What Should Have been: **_

Edward smirked, I think you missed one thing about us cold ones!"

"_Edward, no, please!"_

_He bit Damon and Damon let go, "OWWW! WHAT THE HELL?" He looked at his arm where Edward bit him. The venom was burning and eating at his flesh, slowly. I wanted to kill Edward! Damon and Edward both looked at me. Damon looked at Edward and back down at his arm. Edward's smirk slowly went away. Damon looked at me and then his eyes rolled into the back of his heads as he fell to the floor shaking violently._

"_Damon!" I tried to calm him down but it just started getting worse. I looked up at Edward and my eyes were red with rage and my fangs barred._

I grabbed Edward by his throat, pinned him to the wall and lifted him up, "How could you do this? You know what happens when you bite anybody, especially an original!...You need to fix this, NOW! Or so help me, I will rip you apart limb from limb…"

Edward was choking, slowly, I could feel his breaths under my hands, slowly shallowing, "Me? Aren't you the witch, cant you fix it?"

"No I can't you throwing my powers off!"

Edward, "Well then what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to fix it!"

I let him go and he fell to the floor. My face went back to normal and I bent down next to him. He was so scared, he flinched a little bit, "Do you remember James? Do you remember when he bit me? Do you remember what you had to do to save me?" He looked down at my wrist where my scar was. Since the venom is was strong, my body couldn't heal the scar.

Edward, "You want me to suck the venom out?...Bella I can't!"

"Either you do it willingly or I can make you."

Edward, "And if I don't?"

I looked at him in the eyes, "Then I can start with your fingers and…"

Elena, "What will happen if the venom stays?"

I looked down, "He will die slowly and painfully. His skin will burn in patches, he will become very aggressive, hungry, his bite will also become venomous. His eyes will become bright red and he will never be fully satisfied."

Edward, "Bella I can't…"

"DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Damon started to scream and I quickly went over to him, "Damon, Damon where does it hurt? Show me."

Damon, "My stomach, my stomach!"

I ripped his shirt open and looked at his stomach. His once beautiful, sculpted abs were now patches of burning flesh.

"Edward help him please! I am begging, please! Please!"

"I'll do it!" Alice said as she walked over to Damon.

Edward, "Alice, no! Why would you save the guy who wants steal my only reason for existence?"

Alice, "Edward, if he dies she will never forgive you! Ever! So if you won't help him, I will. Unlike you I don't want to lose Bel- I mean Kattrina."

She bent down to Damon and bit into the same spot where he was bitten. Slowly his stomach healed and the shaking stopped.

Damon, "That's good…I'm fine… you can stop now."

Alice wouldn't stop. "Alice, Alice stop!" I tried to pull her off but she turned around and growled at me. When she did, her eyes were bright red.

"Emmett, Jasper pull her off him and get her outside, now!" They pulled and pulled and finally got her off. I ran downstairs grabbed a blood bag and quickly warmed it. I gave it to Damon and he drank it greedily.

"Damon, baby, are you ok? How are you feeling?" I looked at him while stroking his hair.

Damon, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you Kattrina."

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE ASAP!**


	15. Chapter 14: Fk you Edward!

**Chapter 14: F**k you Edward!**

_**Previously on: **__**What Should have been:**_

_Alice wouldn't stop. "Alice, Alice stop!" I tried to pull her off but she turned around and growled at me. When she did, her eyes were bright red._

"_Emmett, Jasper pull her off him and get her outside, now!" They pulled and pulled and finally got her off. I ran downstairs grabbed a blood bag and quickly warmed it. I gave it to Damon and he drank it greedily._

"_Damon, baby, are you ok? How are you feeling?" I looked at him while stroking his hair._

_Damon, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you Kattrina."_

"You", I looked at Edward, "You could have killed him!"

Edward looked up at me, "Bel-Kattrina, I'm sorry but…hes trying to steal you from me!"

"I LOVE HIM EDWARD! MUCK LONGER THAN I'VE LOVED YOU! And I thought I loved you too but…I see I'm just property to you."

Edward walked over to me, "Bella you have no idea what you're talking about…I love you more than you could ever know. I don't care about our differences, our pasts, I just care about you."

He kissed me softly and looked into my eyes. I smiled and then I slapped him so hard I heard his jaw dislocate and he fell to the ground.

He looked up at me and I looked down at him, "Fuck you Edward." With that I walked out to check on Alice.

Jasper had calmed her down enough to talk but her eyes were still red, "How are you feeling Alice?"

Alice, "Hungry."

Jasper and Emmett looked at her, "For what exactly?"

Alice looked down, "Human."

Jasper, "No!"

"Jasper, calm down. I'll just run down to the basement and get her a blood bag, no big deal."

I went to go get her some blood and quickly warmed it up. When I came back, I gave her the blood and she drank it quickly. Emmett and Jasper both looked at Alice and then at me.

Jasper, "Its not working, her eyes are still the same!"

"Well it could be because the blood id fresh in her system and it takes time to work." I handed him a few more bags, "Here, just keep feeding her these until she doesn't want anymore. I have a spell but it wouldn't work because you guys are throwing my powers off. So, we'll just have to wait."

I walked back in the house a few minutes later and saw someone I'd never think to see again.

"Hello Kattrina."

**WHO COULD IT BE? ARE KATTRINA AND EDWARD OFFICALLY DONE? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME HEAR YOU TAKE ON THINGS!**


	16. Chapter 15: I thought you were dead

**Chapter 15: I thought you were dead**

_**Previously on: What Should Have Been:**_

_Jasper, "Its not working, her eyes are still the same!"_

"_Well it could be because the blood I'd fresh in her system and it takes time to work." I handed him a few more bags, "Here, just keep feeding her these until she doesn't want anymore. I have a spell but it wouldn't work because you guys are throwing my powers off. So, we'll just have to wait."_

_ I walked back in the house a few minutes later and saw someone I'd never think to see again._

"_Hello Kattrina."_

"Elijah… I thought you were dead" I said backing away slowly.

Elijah, "Kattrina, just because I haven't seen you since the early 1600s doesn't mean I haven't been keeping tabs on you."

"What do you want?" He kept getting closer and I kept my distance.

"Well I'm here looking for your sister's doppelganger, but I found you instead…Would you happen to know where she is?"

"Elena's not here, I don't know where she is…" He came over to me quickly and pushed me against the wall.

"If you know where she is tell me. If not, I can either compel you…or kill you."

"I don't know where she is!"

He took a stake out of his jacket pocket and stabbed me in the stomach, "Now, Kat, if you _REALLY _know where she is tell me now because if you don't, I'll start with your cold-one friends and work my way to Damon and that includes your niece, Rayna, and your sister Katarina."

"Shes's –she's at her house with-Stefan." He finally let me drop to the ground and I coughed, winced and pulled the stake out.

He kneeled down beside me, "Thanks Kat," he pecked me on the lips, "be sure to tell Damon 'Hi' for me." And with that, he was gone.

If Elijah was here that had to mean Klaus was not far behind. Maybe if I could make a deal with Katarina, she and Rayna could help us out, but I have to get the Cullens out of here first.

I told the Cullens that they had to leave immediately. Alice's eyes had finally gone back to normal (well what normal was for her), "We can help."

I hugged Alice tightly, "I know you can but I can't use my powers with you here and I really need them right now." I looked in her eyes and saw sadness. "I promise I'll come visit and we'll go shopping for as long as you want."

She smiled brightly, "I love you Kattrina. I'll miss you, keep in touch."

"I will." I said goodbye to everyone else and I promised o keep in touch. They were finally gone, far enough to where I could use my powers and track down Rayna and Katarina.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR YOUR PATIENTCE! I PROMISE THE UPDATES WILL COME MUCH FASTER THAN THEY HAVE BEEN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Making a deal w the devil

**Chapter 16: Time to make a deal with the Devil…**

_I told the Cullens that they had to leave immediately. Alice's eyes had finally gone back to normal (well what normal was for her), "We can help."_

_I hugged Alice tightly, "I know you can but I can't use my powers with you here and I really need them right now." I looked in her eyes and saw sadness. "I promise I'll come visit and we'll go shopping for as long as you want." _

_She smiled brightly, "I love you Kattrina. I'll miss you, keep in touch."_

"_I will." I said goodbye to everyone else and I promised o keep in touch. They were finally gone, far enough to where I could use my powers and track down Rayna and Katarina._

I had everyone come over to Rayna's cottage so that I could explain what was going on. I needed Bonnie's help in particular so that I could channel her magic and find them twice as fast.

Caroline, "So what are we doing again?"

"I'm using my blood to find all of the Petrova bloodline relatives in the world."

Bonnie, "And shes going to channel my powers to find them faster and maybe even communicate to them as well."

I looked at Bonnie and she handed me the knife. I sliced my arm from the top of my wrist to the middle of my forearm and I let the blood drip on the world map we had. I asked for Bonnie's hands as we both begin to chant the spell. After a few minutes, the blood had separated in to different spots in the world.

I pointed to one spot, "This is Mystic Falls, the 2 spots here are Elena and me."

There were 12 other spots scattered all over the map but we would have to go to these places to see who was there.

"We'll have to check all of them."

Elena, "_All_ of them...I'm going to meet my relatives?" I put my arm around her shoulder, "Yes, you will. We'll check the U.S. first and then work our way overseas."

I told everyone we would have to stay together, "Ok so we'll check New York and work our way west.

So we're heading to our first location, New York City. I'm not really sure which Petrova was there, but I guess we would find out when we get there.

"Kattrina," Elena asked me, "what if our relatives think I'm Katherine?"

I put my arms around her and hugged her tight, "I will protect you, бонбонче. I am the oldest living member of the Petrovas."

**REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES!**


End file.
